


Can't keep my hands to my self

by Glittersandmeow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cock Block, Drinks, I just love malec, Jealous Magnus, M/M, another cock block, boyfriend clubing, cab scene, cofused alec, loft scene, moments ruined, surprise person, too much cheesyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittersandmeow/pseuds/Glittersandmeow
Summary: Magnus and Alec are out clubbing in a mundane bar and someone tries to flirt Alec while Magnus was wanting to intimately touch his boyfriend's back in public.





	

Alec was waiting for their drinks on the bar counter when a man sat beside him. He looked at Alec intently and Alec shot him a confused look. “What?” Alec asked. “It’s just that I like your tattoos. I’m Fin.” The man offered his hands. He forgot to glamour his runes before meeting Magnus in a mundane bar. His boyfriend didn’t even remind him. He took the man’s hand and shakes it. “Alec”

 

Magnus was looking at his boyfriend’s back. He really had an urge to touch it. He stopped himself because that would make Alec uncomfortable. So he sat here watching his back while Alec was waiting for his drinks. A man sat beside Alec and looked at his boyfriend. Magnus’s brows frown. Alec was now talking to the man who looks like he wants to eat Alec. He offered his hands and Alec accepted it. “Okay that’s it.” Magnus says to himself.

 

Alec was making up stories about where and why he got the runes to the mundane when someone hugged him on the waist from behind and put his chin on Alec’s shoulders. He looked at the man and it was Magnus. “Is our drink still not served babe?” Magnus asked in a very seductive voice which made him shiver. “N--No. The other bartender got your requested drink on their storage they didn’t have that one on the bar counter because people don’t normally ask for it.” Magnus nodded and kissed him below his ears that made him froze.

 

“I’m going now. It seems you have a company. Nice to meet you Alec.” The man got up and goes to the dance floor. Alec didn’t seem to notice. Magnus felt him froze when he kissed Alec below the ears. He smiled widely and faced Alec. “Wh-why did you do that?” Alec’s tone was not angry but it was in pure shock. “I just don’t want anybody to flirt with my man.” He smiled and pecked a kiss on his man’s lips. 

 

He looked at Magnus and smiled “So you’re just jealous?” Magnus pouted and nodded like a child. Magnus hugged him and laid his head on his shoulder. “I want you all to myself.” Magnus said like a kid. He chuckled. “Hey look at me.” He commanded Magnus which he obeyed. He put his hands on Magnus’s cheek and looks at him in the eyes. “I’m yours. Only yours.” 

 

When Alec said those words Magnus could not control himself and kisses Alec full on the lips. Alec was a bit shocked on the sudden attack but kissed Magnus back at the same intensity. His control in his urge of touching Alec’s back was gone and he touched his man’s back while his kissing him passionately. He made a circling motion that always turns on Alec and his man let out a little moan that gave him the opportunity to enter his tongue into Alec’s mouth to taste him. A clearing of throat interrupted them and Alec broke the kiss looking embarrassed in the realization that they were still in public. “Here are your drinks.” The bartender said. Magnus took a deep breath and paid for the drinks. The bartender moved to go. “Wait. I’ll just buy the bottle of the drink I ordered.” He said and paid for the whole bottle and the bartender gave it to him. But he was not going to drink it this night.

 

Alec was still embarrassed about making out with Magnus on public. The world was actually gone when Magnus kissed him. He was now confused why Magnus bought the whole bottle of the drink he ordered. “Let’s go home.” Magnus said and took his hands while on Magnus’s other hand was holding the drink. They got out and hailed a cab to take them home.

 

Magnus gained back his self-control by holding the bottle he bought but Alec sitting beside him in a small spaced cab that makes him want to his control again. Alec’s arms were just beside him and Alec was comfortably leaning. He laid his head on Alec’s shoulder just to feel him even more. He ‘accidentally’ put his hands on Alec’s thighs. Alec froze again. It made him smile, he teases Alec more by moving his hands near Alec’s crotch. It made Alec took of his hand and intertwined their fingers. Which made him chuckle and made Alec shook his head.

 

What Magnus did aroused Alec and he tries to control it in a best way possible. When they got inside Magnus’s loft he loosed his control and kissed Magnus wildly by the door. Magnus kissed him back in a wilder intensity. He got his hands inside his man’s unicorn designed t-shirt and touches his bare back in a seductive way that made Magnus moan. He entered his tongue inside Magnus mouth to taste him fully. 

Magnus felt the heat inside him burst while Alec kissed him. He was still holding the bottle he bought. Once Alec touched his back seductively his force to hold the bottle began to slowly fade so he sent the bottle to his kitchen table without Alec noticing. He then touched Alec’s hair and moving his hands in a downward motion. He was an inch away from removing Alec’s t-shirt when he heard something broke. He ended the kiss and looked at where it the noise was. He saw Simon who is blushing. “I—I’m sorry. I interrupted you. I’m going to clean this mess up.” Simon nearly ran to the kitchen.  
Alec was embarrassed but angry at Simon for ruining their moment. But Magnus was entertained and laughed. “Shall we continue what we are doing in our bedroom?” Alec like the sound of that and nodded. Magnus lead him to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite inspired by Hands to myself by Selena Gomez. I'm not really a fan of her but that song is Malec-ish 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading that! I will add more (maybe) some you know scenes if I can but I won't promise anything (for now) 
> 
> You are free to comment or tweet me your reactions at @Shumagnusmatt


End file.
